This invention relates generally to devices for preparing mixtures of ingredients used in the preparation of articles of food, and relates specifically to an apparatus for automatically kneading and stretching a mixture of ingredients used in the preparation of an article of food.
Presently, kneading and stretching operations for preparing mixtures of ingredients used in the preparation of articles of food are performed manually, by mixing such ingredients, separating a portion of such mixture, and then blending and stretching such portion of such mixture on a suitable surface manually by using a hand roller thereon. Such blending and stretching operations are difficult to perform, are inefficient and time consuming.